OHSHCxShort Tomboy Reader
by LazyOtakuArtist
Summary: It's been year's since you last saw your cousin, Haruhi, and since you were in town due to your fiancé living near by you decided to stop by. This is just the beginning to a story about you and the host club, but who is this fiancé of yours?
1. prologue

OHSHC X Tomboy!Short!Reader

You smile as you knock on the door to your cousin's apartment that she shared with her father, your short (as in Honey-senpai short) body bouncing with excitement. Unable to contain your excitement an longer when she opens the door.

"Haru-chan!" you exclaim as jump up to hug your cousin. "I haven't seen you since you were you shorter that me!"

Haruhi takes a step back as she looks at the familiar figure that was clinging to her shoulders. "(N-Name)? I can't believe it!" she exclams as she returns the hug. "I cthought you were staying in (country beside's Japan) permanetly!"c

You shake your head and smile at your cousin "Nope! I got engaged with somebody who lives around here! They go to Ouran highschool, just like you!"

"EH?" Haruhi asks. Not believing that her seemingly childish older cousin was getting married. She couldn't imagine seeing you get married... at all, which was probably on account of the fact that you looked like you were only 11 maybe a bit younger, also on account of her not being able to see you in a... dress, at all. This was on account of you looking exactly like a boy in your male fit clothing. Baggy denim jeans, black hoodie with a logo that said (favorite band) on the back in graffiti letters (most likely custom tailored).

You nod "Hehe, yeah... I don't really mind though! I've known this guy for awhile now and we're really good friends!" you assure her.

Haruhi nods, knowing that you were most likely oblivous to the fact that you would have to wear a dress. "So... um what's this guy's name?" Haruhi asks, deciding not to comment on you having to wear a dress in your said wedding.

"Ah, ah, ah," you tsk, waving your finger back and forth in front of her face. "I'll tell you tomorrow after school. OK?"

Haruhi sighs, loathing the fact that whenever you were around that she had to keep more secrets then she could handle. Like when people would call you 'The cutest little boy they had ever seen', you told her too keep it a secret that you were infact a 14 year old girl when you looked like you were only a five year old boy (because of the way you were dressed, and your sizr of course). But now you were 17 and looked like you were starting to grow into your age almost. Though being older herself now (and having a few of her own) Haruhi had mastered the art of keeping secrets.


	2. Chapter 1

You follow behid Haruhi to music room three. She had told you about this club, saying how annoying they were. They sounded like a nightmare, you had no idea how your cousin was able to handle all of it. But one thing that always made you laugh was the reason she was stuck in this situation. At least, you thought it was funny, the way she said it anyway.

You snicker "So, Haruhi, tell me again, why are you in this club?" you ask, even though you knew the answer, it was just so funny when she said it!

Haruhi sighs, knowing that you already knew the answer, but still wanting to amuse, "Because i owe them money," she tells you, not needing to look back at you to know that you to know that you were snickering. "I still don't know why you think this is so funny..."

You turn you snickering into a quiet giggle "Oh Haruhi. Still as dense as usual!" you whisper to your self. "You knew that you could've just asked me to pay off your debt," you continue still whispering. "The question is, why didn't you? If these guys are as bad as you say. Are you really just too polite to ask?" you look up at your cousin's back and smile, 'i'm going to get to the bottom of this'

You hadn't noticed, but you were alreay next to the doors to music room three. "Welcome to the host club (Name)!" Haruhi exclaims as she opens the large doors to the 'abandoned' music room. Before Haruhi could say anything else she was grabbed into death hug.

"Haruhi!" Exclaims a blond teen that had a voice way too sugary for its age. "You're late where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I was just giving my cousin a tour of the school, you don't have to freak out Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi states calmly.

"Cousin?" asks 'Tamaki', setting down your cousin, who you quickly hide behind "I didn't know you had a cousin!" he exclaims , he looks behind Haruhi to see a small boy, a confused expression appears on his face and he looks at Haruhi.

"He's 17," Haruhi says, answering Tamaki's silent question, and somewhat satisfying some of the guests that were listening in on their conversation, making a few of them internally spaz with the cuteness of the older classmate, "his name is (guy name or G/N) (L/N) he just cam e here from (Country that's not japan)." Two hosts in particular raise their heads at the name that you used when posing as a guy. What? You want to know who raised their heads? Just wait a bit ok! Stop being so impatient! Geeze!

Tamaki looks at you and smiles kindly, "Nice to meet you (G/N)-Senpai," he greets.

You nod, not wanting to say anything to this guy that you didn't even know, why did you even agree to go to the host club with Haruhi? Oh, right! Haruhi was the exact reason you were here! You wanted to spend some extra time with her. Time... that was something you didn't have, not until recently, and to think, all you needed to get the time that you wanted was to be engaged to Mistkuni Haninozuka!

"Come on (G/N)," Haruhi says, leading you to her host station. You hold onto her blazer, not wanting to get lost, even though the room wasn't even that big, in all honesty, you just didn't want to be caught with those devilish twins that Haruhi had told you about.

Making it safely to Haruhi's station, you barely sit down when you are bombarded with questions by fawning fangirls. Most of them dumb like "What's your favorite color?" or "Are you and Haruhi a shota couple?" and others were just plain rude like "Are you a commoner like Haruhi?" both your's and Haruhi's eyebrows twitched at that one. Then there was finally a question that you would actually bother to answer if given the chance, "Do you know anybody at Ouran besides Haruhi?" As if to answer that question a sugary-sweet voice could be heard as it hurtled towards you.

"(N/N)-Kun!" called a sugar filled voice, but different from Tamaki's, they must've known that you wanted male honorifics instead of female.

You stand up "M-Mitskuni?" you question. Out of nowhere you're side hugged by a blond figure. Your (e/c) eyes meet said figures honey brown, silence that you hadn't noticed building up is broken when you smile in recognition at your friend/fiance.

Ignoring the fangirls, you let out a small chuckle and hug him awkardly from the position you were in. "Haha! I can't believe it! You never told me you were in the host club wih Haruhi!" you exclaimed.

"Wow! I can't believe how fast (L/N)-senpai opened up to Honey-senpai!" one younger fangirl whispers to her friend. Her friend nods and comments "I know! But it was adorable when he hid behind Haruhi! i don't know what ship to choose!" she puts the back of her hand on her forehead in distress.

Well... anyway with that aside. Honey breaks the hug, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks in an adorable way that made the fangirls squeal. You cock your head in confusion.

"Well, you're always keeping secrets from me so... " Honey defends. The girls stay quiet this time around to listen to the story that could possibly be progressing.

You smirk, deciding to mess with your friend "What? You mean like when we first met?" You ask, smirk turning evil.

The fangirls tense up and whisper amongst themselves to only be shushed by other fangirls. They were all wondering the same things though, what secrets did you keep? What happened when you two first met? These questions only grew louder in their minds when they saw a small blush begin to spread on Honey's cheeks.

"Please don't tell them the story..." Honey pleads in a whispering tone that you pretended not to hear.

You turn your head to see that quite a few fangirls had crowded around the 'act' that you were putting on. "Would you ladies like to hear the story?" you ask them, giving them a, er, handsome smile, similar to Haruhi's. Not being able to resist, all the fangirls nod anxiously, ready to hear the story. "You see Mitskuni? They want to hear the story! I bet Haruhi wants to hear the story too, right Haru-Kun?" you ask your cousin.

Seeing the pleading look that Honey was giving her, but still wanting to hear the story, Haruhi comes up with a compromise. "Um, you could always just tell me the story when we get home (G/N)-Kun," Haruhi reason, a sweat drop evident on her forehead.

"Well, majority rules Haruhi! Everybody wants to hear the story too," you exclaim, sitting back down, dragging a depressed Honey down to sit next to you. You hum in thought, thinking of where to begin your story, "Let's see, Where to start... Oh I know! How about when..." You trail off when you catch a glimpse of Mitskuni's grieving face. It was bugging the crep out of you! This type of extreme sadness didn't suite his face, yet you still try to continue. "When..." you couldn't do it, you actually did care about Honey's feelings, and what kind of fiancee would you be if you did this to him? The fangirls notice your hesitation to finish telling the story, but instead of getting mad and ancy they scoot in, especially when they realized a pink blush appearing on your cheeks.

You sigh and mutter something under your breath, "Hey..." you tell him, putting your hand on his head, similar to what Mori did when Honey was upset. (Mori was secretly smiling at the two of you in the background) Honey looks up at you and you could see tears that were about to form in his eyes. You felt like you were suffocating with all these fangirls surrounding you. 'Is it really that big of a deal?' you continue to ignore the fangirls as much as you can and carry on with your apology to Honey. "I won't tell them the story, I promise I won't..." you start, and the fangirls seem to scoot in in anticipation of what you would say next. You sigh, "Just... promise me that you won't cry, and... cheer up would ya?"

Honey wipes his eyes and nods "Thank you (N/N)-Kun!" he says in great appreciation, "I'll stay happy from now on!"

You smile at your fiance. At this point the fangirls just couldn't hold it in anymore, squealing, 'aw'ing and applause rang through out the entire school, and you sort of liked it.

~Later that day~

You sat on Haruhi's dining room floor, holding an ice pack to your head. All that excitement really did a number on your head. same thing goes with Haruhi since she was, afterall, sitting right next to you. 'At least I can avoid telling Haruhi who my fiance is for now since we're occupied with this,' you think to your self, then grimace in pain and make a moaning noise ' How is it possible that it hurts to think?'


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey there… yeah, it seems that I finally stopped procrastinating… I'm so sorry for making you guys wait TT-TT and the chapter's short… sorry, just… sorry…)

"So (G/n)-Sempai, have you been classified as a type yet?" asks one of your regulars.

You rattle your brain for what she could've meant and come up with a blank. "I- I don't know what you could mean…" you tell her.

Your heart jumps up to your throat when you hear the sudden sound of loud grinding gears. A girl in a normal school uniform and dirty blond hair pops out of the floor on a large pedestal. "Your type" proclaims the girl, "A word or two that describes your personality, and roll as a host."

You barely hear her over the sound of your soul leaving your body out of surprise.

"Believe it or not, I have already assessed your type, just from the few days of you being here," she says, nodding proudly.

"Oh, have you…" you ask nervously. This girl did not sounding mentally stable…

She nods once more, making sure you understood, "you are indeed like your younger cousin Haruhi in many ways, but did you know that you also have some qualities fitting to Mitskuni, Tamaki, and Mori. Not to mention a slight tsundere streak?"

You grow a slight tick mark on your forehead, "I think that you just indirectly called me short, mean, and over dramatic. Not to mention devoid of emotion."

Mori, Tamaki, and Mitskuni quietly sulked in their spots.

"Not exactly, in fact, you have most of the good qualities from these types," she tells you.

"Really?" you say, trying to act interested, but failing miserably.

"Yep, and I have concluded you as a new type!" she announces. The fan girls crowd around the girl as if moths to a lamp, anxious to know the new type, "are you ready to hear the information that could possibly change your life as you know it?"

You shrug lazily, already losing complete interest in the subject.

"Alright (G/n)-senpai," she finally says, "your new type is… the short 'Big Brother' type!"

Just like most moths do when they hit a bug zapper, the fan girls nearly faint.

"Oooh! Does that mean that we can call you big brother from now on (G/n)-senpai?" asks one of your younger regulars.

You sigh, "I don't know," you mull over the idea.

"Pleeeease," the customers ask. Yeah, I guess they were customers weren't they?

You sigh once more and give them a slight nod, "if you really want to… I guess its fine with me…"

They squeal and immediately over use the word on you. Already making you loathe it.

"Can I call you Big Brother too (G/n)-Kun?" asks Mitskuni, popping out from behind you on the couch. That would make two close encounters with a heart attack in one day.

After regaining your ability to breathe, you give Mitskuni a weird look, raising an eyebrow, "why would you want to call me that?" you ask him.

Mitskuni blushes lightly "I-I just wanted to. What other reason would I have?" he says awkwardly.

The girls whisper to each other, confirming that you were indeed something of a Haruhi. Considering how dense you were when it came to 'love', as they called it.

The day ended with you wondering, ' what was that weird girls name?'


	4. Chapter 3

You had skipped all the way to school, only being stopped once by Haruhi. "You seem rather happy today," she comments, surprised at your abnormally girly behavior.

You just shrugged and continued on your way to school, leaving a slightly baffled Haruhi In your wake.

Upon reaching the doors to your school, your thoughts wander to what would happen if Mitskuni found out. The good news wasn't sounding so good, as you slowly started to tremble at the idea of Mitskuni finding out.

*Boom!*

"Hey (Name)-Chan!" you hear Mitskuni greet from behind you.

You shriek , turn around, and put your arms up in self-defence. "I'm sorry Mitskuni! Please don't be angry!"

"What, why would I want to hurt (N/n)-chan?" Mitskuni asks, pained expression on his face.

'Oh great!' you thought to yourself, 'he didn't deserve that, he's probably really confused and upset now!'

"S-sorry Mitskuni," you apologize in a low mutter, "forget I said that please…" then shuffle into the school awkwardly.

~Time skip 'cause school days are boring~

Well the day had been quite uneventful so host club sounded pretty good right now.

"(N/n)-chan! Do you wanna walk to the host club with me? Takashi said he would meet us there!"

You shuffled in your spot awkwardly, still tense about what had happened earlier that day. "S-sure Mitskuni…" you finally reply.

Mitskuni is a bit discouraged by your half-hearted answer, but masks it with a smile. "Well we better hurry before Tama-kun yells at us for being late

You nod and are dragged out of the empty classroom by Mitskuni.

Halfway down the barren hallway, you have the sudden tug of guilt for nearly making Mitskuni cry. You had been having the on and off feeing of guilt all day and you hated it.

"Hey, Mitskuni, I just wanted to apologize again for what happened earlier today," you start, "it was really uncalled for…" you admit.

Mitskuni's footsteps cease and the tugging sensation on your hand stops. "I forgive you," he whispers.

You sigh in relief.

"But!" Mitskuni starts, "you have to come over my house for a sleepover this Saturday!"

You furrow your eyebrows, "no scarred Chicas?" you ask.

"No scarred Chicas," he promises.

You hesitate, and blow a stray (H/C) bang out of your face, only for it to land back in the same position, you sigh, "fine."

(A/N: so, I updated a short, dumb chapter, but I also gave you something to look forward to. One more thing, you'll figure out what you were happy about in the beginning- and why Mitskuni hated it- in the next chapter, so look forward to that as well! Leave critique and suggestions in the comments!)


End file.
